Give Me Everything
by rookmist
Summary: Draco was a kinky little bastard. A collection of fics/drabbles each pertaining to a certain kink.


Title: Give Me Everything

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Chapter Warning: dub-con (squint and you'll see it), Stockholm syndrome

Chapter Summary: He realized that this man was his religion, this man was his god.

Notes: I decided to upload this instead of updating TPoF, so enjoy! Each part will be unrelated & will be more like a collection of kinks ;) Don't know how many parts it will be as I have so many unwritten kinks so it may go on until I am satisfied lol if anyone wants to see a pairing/kink done, please leave a review and I shall see what I can do. Though, most will be Harry/Draco (as that is my OTP) but I am open to any pairing as long as it's bottom!Draco. ;) With all that said enjoy the kinky goodness and remember to leave a comment!

Kink: Beloved captives (Harry/Draco)

He barely remembered the days before his abduction, where he wasn't stuck in a dark, cold room without any source of light and locked away from society. It was almost like a dream - hazy and slowly fading as the days became weeks and everything blurred and the only thing that was clear was _him._

His savior and abductor - whichever one would call him depending on how one would perceive it.

He remembered, vaguely, the taste of alcohol and grinding on an unknown man in a gay club in London, he remembered suddenly becoming dizzy and everything had gone hazy and black.

When he woke up, he woke up to darkness and terror, unsure of where he was and who had brought him here.

He remembered thinking of the many enemies that harbored hate against his father and his name, thoughts swirling and panic building inside him.

It was then his kidnapper came to him, and he fought—he swore he fought tooth and nail; screaming and screeching, clawing and biting but to no avail, the man was obviously stronger and faster than he was.

"Stop fighting me." His abductor had growled in his ear, his hot breath causing shivers to run own his spine, the unknown man threw him down onto a bed that he didn't know was there before tearing off all his clothes.

He remembered being taken and fucked and _claimed_, the cock of his abductor filled him, completely and utterly. Afterwards, he remembered feeling shame yet wanting _more_.

Every day since the first day, he waited for him and everyday he had came fucking him and leaving him feeling dirty with cum dripping from his arse but he had never been any happier than he was when He was inside him.

He felt that he could live in this dark room forever, as long as he had this man he had fallen in love with.

That was until—

"I want to see you," Draco said, his hand reaching towards the man he knew that was in front of him, he trailed his trembling fingers down the man's forehead where he traced a marking that he couldn't decipher but knew was there —a scar? A tattoo? — before trailing down those chiseled cheekbones and stopping at thin lips.

He had memorized every single part of this man's body and knew even without ever seeing him, he was gorgeous.

"Please," Draco pleaded.

"I wished I could let you see me." The man had replied with a sigh, his large hand covering Draco's smaller one.

"Let me, let me" Draco urged, desperately, his naked body clinging and molding with the larger man's. "I love you."

He never had said it aloud before then and was surprised that it had come out so earnestly and reverently, almost like a prayer.

It was then with a jolt that he realized that this man was his religion, this man was his god.

"No, you don't." The kidnapper whispered and then, he was gone leaving Draco heartbroken and wanting him more.

He wasn't sure when or why or who but he knew he couldn't live without this man's, whoever he was, touch and love and affection—

He sobbed, shaking in need and neglect as he stared blindlessly to where the man usually emerged from the darkness, pleading and hoping that he would come today.

He hadn't come for a week or what Draco perceived as a week, though it felt like years.

"Draco," He heard someone whisper and he knew that it was his guy.

"Please, don't leave me." Draco instantly said, turning to where the voice had come from. His whole body was shaking in need and want, his hands desperately reaching for the man and clinging to his arm. "I c-can't live without you."

The man groaned, pulling Draco to himself and rubbed their clothed cocks together. "You don't know what you do to me."

"Please…Please…I—"

"Tell me what you need," The man demanded.

"You!" Draco gasped, this feeling was so strong and great inside him and he knew that his man was his world, his everything. "I just need you!"

"Fuck," The man muttered, "You're so beautiful, and hot, Draco. All mine."

"Yes," Draco hissed, groaning as his guy turned him around and, without preparation, thrust inside Draco's tight hole.

This is what he needed. This is what he wanted and as he was flipped over to his back - his eyes rolled and cum spurted and splashed onto his belly - he swore he saw the glow of a pair of green eyes.

**X**


End file.
